


english breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Slight Smut, eren is a bundle of sap, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You suck, Levi." </p><p>And I really mean that. He fucking sucks.<br/>His beautiful grey eyes, that look so dazzlingly light yet sometimes gleam a deliciously dark shade. They suck. His calm and silky voice, that I wish I could wake up to and continue to cherish throughout the whole day. That sucks.<br/>His ability to pull a goofy smile out of me even when I'm feeling like utter shit sucks.<br/>His strange yet tender gestures, those suck the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	english breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first submission, hopefully it's not too crappy.  
> i can't believe how cheesy this is, i'm internally cringing :')
> 
> oh well, i hope you enjoy!

I pace frantically around my apartment, assessing the state of my living room. After clearing some clutter here and there, I take a seat on the couch. Hands nervously wringing, I await Levi's recognisable three airy taps on my door. I was previously just messing around, enjoying a quiet Sunday as any responsible young adult would. That is, if you classify spending hours of intense gaming and dutifully delaying household tasks responsible. During a difficult level of Mario Kart (Rainbow Road sucks ass), my message notification pulled me out of my gaming trance. My heart did a weird little dance when the sender read 'Levi'.

_**Mind if I come over? I'm nearby.**_

Faultless capitalisation and grammar, he never changes.

 

**_sounds great!!! when will u arrive? :D_ **

I realise that my emphasis on the exclamation marks and the addition of the smiley face is more than a little dorky, but cut me some slack. I hadn't seen Levi in a little while, he's been busy _"finishing an ass-load of work, courtesy of the shithead that is my boss"_. That reminds me, I should really begin studying for my upcoming exams. _Fuck._

 

**_In 10 minutes._ **

 

_Shit._

 

**_kay, see u soon :)_ **

During the realisation that I only had ten minutes to make my apartment look less crap, I died a little inside.

 

Three taps emitting from the door startle me out of my reverie. I anxiously thread my fingers through my hair and make my way to the door. With a twist of the handle, I'm greeted by the godly sight that is Levi Ackerman. He leans casually against the doorway, wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His steel grey eyes twinkle with amusement.

“Are you going to let me in or shall we just linger by the doorway?” he teases with a smirk. 

I gulp nervously, my throat feels like I just guzzled a whole bottle of vodka.

"Come in." I say with a clearing of my throat, trying to compose myself.

Levi saunters inside and seats at one of the barstools facing the kitchen.

"Uh, can I get you a drink? Tea?" I offer.

"Tea's good." He murmurs placidly.

 

I fumble around in the kitchen for mugs whilst dealing with inner turmoil inside my head. _He probably thinks I'm a goddamn idiot for gaping at him like a lovesick teenage girl. Why did I even react that way?_

"Careful, you might blow a fuse." Levi remarks.

His voice startles me out of my thoughts, I nearly drop the jar of sugar held in my grasp. "H-huh?" I ask, flustered.

"You look constipated." He says matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." I murmur, embarrassment surely showing on my visage.

Levi raises his eyebrow but doesn't press the matter any further. I'm relieved. I'd like to avoid blurting out stupid excuses today, thank you very much.

 

"So, did you get all that paperwork done?" I pitch in, attempting to appear mildly sane after my previous mannerisms.

"Yeah, thank fuck for that. I was about ready to shoot myself, or my boss." He quips.

"Don't say things like that. If you die, I'll kill you." I say, grinning like an idiot.

A small smile twitches at Levi's lips, my heart does the weird dancing thing again.

"I'm not going to even bother declaring how illogical that threat was."

I chuckle and lift the kettle to distribute water in the mugs.

 

"You don't take sugar, right?" I ask.

"No, can't stand it in my tea." His eyes lift to meet mine. _What was he looking at before?_ I wonder.

I hand him his cup of tea and lean against the bench dividing us. Clasping the mug containing the oh-so hot and lovely beverage in my hands. I've always been a tea lover, I don't even want to admit how many flavours I've got bundled in my cupboard.

"This mug is ridiculously large." Levi appraises.

"It's perfect for people who drink ridiculous amounts of tea." I say with a cheeky smile.

Levi smirks, "Perhaps I should invest in one then."

Levi's just as bad as me when it comes to tea, if anything he's even more infatuated.

 

The sunlight floods through the windows, a warm glow settling on our surroundings. The welcoming rays of sun illuminate Levi beautifully. His onyx hair glints, and I become captivated by the way the light brushes his pale cheeks. I find myself wishing I could press my lips gently against them, I wonder if they feel as soft as they look. He raises the mug to his lips and takes a sip. _Even the way he holds his mug is damn cute._

We consume our tea in comfortable silence. It feels nice, really nice. Levi's presence alone is enough to make me possess complete contentment. Silence between people and I usually gives me an uneasy feeling, but Levi's rubbed off on me and speaking incessantly no longer feels necessary. According to Levi and Armin, I'm awfully easy to read. _Maybe I should consider ceasing to communicate by speech and just make facial expressions instead_. I ponder absentmindedly.

I notice Levi is watching me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquires.

"Sunlight." I blurt out. The slight lie leaves my lips flawlessly, I'll pat myself on the back for that one later.

Levi hums contentedly, "It's nice, isn't it?"

 

I nod in agreement, and begin to reminisce.

"When I was a kid, I always got sad when the sun went down. I think I used to think of it as company, since I always went outside to play during the daytime. So when the sun started setting, I'd throw a tantrum because I knew I'd have to go back inside." While I ramble, I notice that Levi and I subconsciously inched our faces closer. He seemed engrossed in my words, as if he was hanging on to everything I uttered.

Levi chuckles at my childhood story, "So you were a brat back then too?" He prods playfully.

A pout settles on my lips and I feign hurt. "You suck, Levi."

And I really mean that. He fucking sucks. His beautiful grey eyes, that look so dazzlingly light yet sometimes gleam a deliciously dark shade. They suck. His calm and silky voice, that I wish I could wake up to and continue to cherish throughout the whole day. That sucks ass. His ability to pull a goofy smile out of me even when I'm feeling like utter shit sucks. His strange yet tender gestures, those suck the most.

 

"Did you pout cutely like that too as a kid?" I almost choke on my tea. I feel heat rise to my face.

"Uh, I-I don't recall." I stutter. Levi takes a sip of his tea, hiding his smirk behind the mug.

"Are you finished with that?" I ask, gesturing to his beloved beverage.

"Yes, thank you."

 

I collect our mugs and begin washing them at the sink. Once I'm finished, I turn around and face Levi. He beckons me over to him with a gesture of his index finger. I make my way around to him and my heart begins to beat more rapidly. I reach his seat, he gently clasps my chin in his hand and brings my face closer to his. He's close, so close. I feel his breath tickle on my lips. He stares into my eyes checking for any sign of discomfort.

Finding none, his lips brush mine lightly and embrace me into a kiss. Eyes closed, I move my hands to his head and thread my fingers in his silky hair, deepening the kiss. His hands travel to my hips and he tugs me forward. Now seated in his lap, I take the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth feels warm, every flick of his tongue sends sparks throughout my whole body. I feel the need to pinch myself because this can't be real, it's too blissful to be real.

Levi moans lightly at the feel of my fingers lightly tugging his hair. This reminds me that what was happening is indeed real, and I couldn't be fucking happier. Levi mouths over to my neck and peppers a line of kisses along my jawline. I whimper at his touch and bring his soft lips back to mine. Our passionate kisses begin to slow down and he gently kisses me once more on the lips, then continues to plant gentle pecks all over my face. I sigh at the sweet caress. We open our eyes and I gaze lovingly into his.

"You taste like English Breakfast." he murmurs softly and smiles.

A wide grin paints my features and I lean in to kiss my reply.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are wondering what levi was looking at, he was checking out eren's ass.


End file.
